Diary of a Cetra
by TinaK.Number1
Summary: Maybe it isnt so bad if somebody reads your diary. Cloud x Aeris


Diary of a Cetra

Cloud comes across a book and is intrigued. Problem is, it's Aeris' diary!

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters!

* * *

Cloud knew the library would be empty as everyone had headed out to sit around the Cosmo flame. Aeris had asked him if he wanted to join them and he said he would later. He wanted to look some things up on Sephiroth, Jenova and the Planet while he could.

The air smelt of dust and it was obvious that hardly anybody used the secluded place. He stopped for a moment in the middle of the floor, staring at the many shelves that packed the place. He idly run his hand over the table, making a grimace as he saw the dust that gathered on the tips of his fingers.

It was then that he noticed what looked like a small pink notebook lying on the table. Frowning, he picked it up, examining the cover. The colour reminded him of Aeris and he wouldn't be surprised if it belonged to her.

But what was it?

The curiosity was building in him as he continued looking the book over. He held it on it's side as he used his right hand to flash the pages apart. From what he could see it was a diary, definitely a girl's but he still couldn't see who it belonged to.

Then, he saw his name.

"What the…?" He whispered, turning back to the page where he had caught a glimpse of his name.

_We reached Costa-de-sol today. Cloud was amazing! He got us on the ship by distracting nearly all of Shinra's troops in Junon. Then, he had cracked a joke about Barret's sailor suit and he had smiled. A real smile!_

_It was really beautiful, so delicate and timid. His eyes almost seemed unsure of whether he should smile and it had only lasted a few seconds but those seconds sent my heartbeat racing._

_I think…I think I'm falling for him. I don't know why as he can be a cold-hearted brat at times but then there's times when he would speak truthfully, from his heart. I think he's just broken and needs somebody to fix him back up. I wish I could just hold him and tell him it's all going to be alright, but I don't think he feels the same. I guess I'll just have to try and hide my feelings._

_-Aeris xx_

Cloud stared at the paper, a small blush rising to his cheeks as he read the words over again. Aeris liked him! Aeris was falling for…_him_? There had to be a mistake! There was no way that somebody like Aeris would ever like a person like him.

Determined to prove his point, he flipped to the page that she had written today.

_We reached Cosmo Canyon just a few minutes ago and I couldn't believe how beautiful it is. The sun sets behind the mountains, casting everything in a heavenly glow. It seems like a lovely peaceful place, I can see why Nanaki loves it so much._

_Cloud seemed a bit down today, I don't know why. Maybe it was because we went to Zack's hometown before coming here and it brought back bad memories in SOLDIER. Cloud says he didn't know Zack but still, the fact Zack was in SOLDIER would have probably made him think of things he didn't want to remember._

_I was a bit sad too, if I'm honest. I thought it would hurt a lot more than this but, after five years, I had begun to believe that he was dead so it wasn't too hard to accept it. It still hurt though as I remembered our short time together._

_But then Cloud came up to me, asking if I was alright and I told him I was sad and a little guilty for thinking that Zack had gone off with another girl at first. He had just remained silent and I teased him about being jealous. He didn't say anything, as I expected but still, I would be lying if I said I hadn't hoped for another response._

_I don't think he knows how I feel about him and maybe it's for the best. I should really be concentrating on the Planet and Sephiroth like everyone else instead o__f daydreaming and staring at him when he's not looking._

_Anyways, I should go. The group will probably think I've disappeared if I don't show myself soon._

_-Aeris xx_

"…" Cloud opened his mouth in shock. Aeris really did have feelings for him. He slowly put the book down, exactly as he found it and made his way to the candle.

As he had guessed, everyone was there: Barret, Tifa, Yuffie, Nanaki and Aeris. He walked over, his heavy footsteps catching their attention and stopping whatever little conversation was going on. His mission clear, he walked straight up to the flower-girl, who gave him a quizzical look.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" He whispered in her ear, causing her frown to increase.

She slowly nodded, confusion still written over her features. Cloud caught Tifa staring at them but when she noticed him, she shook her head and looked away.

He led the Cetra away from the group, back towards the library where he knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I found something which belongs to you." He stated, walking into the room and picking up the diary. Aeris' eyes widened as her cheeks flushed an unimaginable shade of pink.

"How…I…How much did you read?" she asked timidly, her blush refusing to die down. Cloud glanced at the book then back to her, keeping his expression emotionless.

"I read enough." He replied.

"Oh, God." She whined, covering her mortified face in her hands. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I swear I won't let it get in the way of Sephiroth! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Aeris, calm down." He commanded gently, moving forward and taking her hands away from her face. She frowned as she noticed a small smile on his normally cold face.

"You don't have to worry about it." He insisted, leaning forwards so that their lips were barely millimetres apart.

"I feel the same." He whispered before pressing gently against her lips, his arms encircling her waist to drag her to him. Aeris blinked in shock before succumbing to the kiss, smiling mentally.

Maybe it is not so bad if somebody reads your diary. She thought to herself.

* * *


End file.
